


Where Are You Now?

by Arrem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrem/pseuds/Arrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's best to just break it off, when you know it won't last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Are You Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMostPsychotic (ymirjotunn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirjotunn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the day you lost everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269089) by [TheMostPsychotic (ymirjotunn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirjotunn/pseuds/TheMostPsychotic). 



_"Goodbye, Jade."_

You forced yourself to tear your eyes away from the figure in front of you. You saw a tear slid down her large glasses and on to the floor where it landed and disappeared. You left the room and didn't turn around. You heard a gasp; the most hearbreaking sound you've ever heard, knowing that you caused it. Jade was strong, you knew that but seeing her large green eyes gleam with tears made you realize how  _bad_ it felt to leave her. But you knew it wasn't meant to be. You were a sprite and whether or not you liked it, you can never be truly happy with her. Yes, you are a sprite but that doesn't make it any easier for you to leave her. But you know the real reason.

Jade's not in love with you.

You knew that from the start. You knew it when she met you for the first time. You knew it when she said yes and you knew it when she looked at you. She was happy around you, you could tell the happiness is genuine but her eyes couldn't lie to you. Her eyes showed something more. It showed how much, whether or not she realized it, she misses Dave. Her real Dave.

She might not admit it but you saw the drawing she drew. You saw her put her hand on it and you saw the tears. You left immediately and didn't turn back. You made sure she didn't know that you  _know._

The problem was, you're the same as her. You missed Jade. _Your_ Jade.

You both got to fool yourself into thinking this would work that maybe if you dated each other, your other feelings would fade away but it doesn't work out like that.

And now you broke her heart.

You could hear Jade whimpering in the back ground. Maybe it was the dog DNA but you couldn't tell for sure.

John was going to be so pissed off when he realized this.

You let your mind wander and followed corridor after corridor in the huge golden ship. You didn't care where you went just as long as you don't see Jade's crying face. You didn't know if it was the right thing to do but you knew the relationship won't last anyway.

You found yourself outside on the deck. You couldn't hear anything with space rushing towards you and the air felt stale but refreshing. You took a deep breath and surpressed a shout. Striders keep their cool, no matter how lonely they are.

You look up to find lights blinking pass you. One. Two. Three. It was hypnotizing and you wondered what those lights were. You knew the answer, obviously. You were transcending dimensions and more importantly, _time._ The lights were either natural occurances or you're seriously speeding through different galaxies in more or less the speed of light. You don't know which it was but who cares?

You looked up to the sky and you wondered how your session was turning out. You knew that everyone died, which was the reason why you turned back in time to help yourself but honestly, if you could rewind, would you do the same thing?

You nodded to yourself absentmindedly.

You wouldn't change a thing.

_Even if you got Jade back?_

You stiffen at the thought.

Would you rewind everything, screw up this timeline instead and get your girl? Would you sacrifice yourself for that?

You stated that you weren't a hero. John was, your brother was, but you're not simply because hero saves other people. But isn't this what you're doing? You saved an entire timeline by being the raddest guidance sprite and your knowledge about the game was endless.

You know you're an orange jerk; that your orange will never match up with Dave's red.

You continued to stare up the sky, wondering about everything and trying to think up situations that wouldn't involved you getting your friends killed and travelling back in time to help Dave. You just don't know what to do right you. You broke up with Jade, John will be super mad especially since it's almost his birthday and now you feel like crap because you're starting to remember about your old Jade.

What was she doing now?

How did it feel to be dead?

Would you see her again in a dream bubble perhaps?

You close your eyes, not wanting to think about anything.

"Dave?"

You opened your eyes.

A pair of buck teeth and round glasses appeared in front of you, carrying a shocked expression.

The eyes were hollow.

"Jade?"

Was this... No, could it?

"Hi, took you quite a while to visit me. You're a bird now?"

"Hi, Jade. It's nice to see you too."

She giggled.

You were in a dream bubble and your Jade is in front of you.

The dream will end at some point and you knew you'd have to go face John's rage but for now, you want to enjoy her company. Her voice was a different note and she was shorter and less powerful.

And you love every bit of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up to the awesome fanfic by TheMostPsychotic. Here's an inspiration from your reading and my listening to Bruno Mars's Talking To The Moon. You're awesome!


End file.
